Pokemon - Egglocke
by William's Will
Summary: Professor Oak may have told them they can't have starter pokemon until they are ten, though that doesn't mean they can't have other pokemon! Let's see what Ash and Gary can hatch in this Egglocke! NOTE: Some chapters may be quite short and I'm sorry about that, very short! Also, Criticism is always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Ash and Gary were both very impatient; when they were told that they had to wait three years to become pokemon trainers, it didn't go too well.

"What do you mean we have to be ten to start our pokemon journeys?" Ash demanded.

"Now boys, the reason you can't become pokemon trainers until you're ten, is that I can't officially distribute the starter pokemon until you're the right age."

Suddenly Gary got an idea, "Well… what if we didn't get our _starter_ pokemon?" He asked his grandfather.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You said that you can't give us starter pokemon, I'm simply asking for a different pokemon that I can have without being ten." Gary smirked.

'Oh dear... clever lad's already found a way past the system...' Professor Oak furrowed his brow. "Alright boys, I'll see what I can do."

Gary and Ash exchanged excited glances as Professor Oak went to call some pokemon breeders, to ask them for any spare eggs they might have.

After a few minutes, Professor Oak returned and told them the good news. "Alright, I've gotten you both some pokemon that you can use-!"

"Yeah!" Ash hooted, jumping up and punching the air, before the professor continued.

" _On_ these conditions." Ash fell to the ground. "You will both have an entire PC box of pokemon eggs. You will each get to choose one egg to hatch. You two may also catch only _one_ pokemon in every route; when you do catch these pokemon, you will trade them in for another egg. Also, you two must always travel together."

Gary crossed his arms in triumph; he could deal with this. It might mean that he could get much more powerful pokemon than the starters, and traveling with Ash wouldn't be too bad.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ash asked, "Let's choose our pokemon!"

Professor Oak nodded and led them to the PCs.

When they got there, the amount of eggs in the two PCs astounded them both. 'So many eggs to choose from!' Gary thought, 'I'd try to choose smart, but that's impossible with the undefinable eggs.'

Ash was overwhelmed. 'Okay, this is fine! I'll just pick… that one!' Ash almost jammed his finger, getting the 18th pokemon egg from the PC.

Gary, realizing he'd have to just "feel" his way through this, not knowing what might be in each egg, calmed down and picked the 21st pokemon egg on display.

"Now both of you just touch your eggs, and watch them hatch!" The professor instructed them.

Ash nervously placed a hand on his egg... and was surprised when it was knocked away by a tremendous pulse from within! The table shook and slid as the egg cracked, and the pokemon began to emerge. Was that a green fin or horn? Were those red scales? It was a... Larvitar!

Professor Oak looked impressed, "A Larvitar? Quite a fine specimen. You might already have a potential champion on your team Ash!"

Gary growled with envy, not willing to be outdone, even by a friend. He placed a hand firmly on his egg, ready to hold on if it reacted the way Ash's did... but it didn't. The egg started to shake, but not enough to move the table; it made more of a rattling noise than a throbbing pulse. Gary was about to feel disappointed, until he was forced to pull back his hand with a yelp as one sharp point, then another and another, stuck through the shell. The egg hatched into a... Skorupi!

Professor Oak was glad to see them get such wonderful pokemon. "Two pokemon who will become future powerhouses! Amazing. Now you two can go on a pokemon adventure! But first I would like for the both of you to use these devices." He handed them their pokedexes; they were going to need them to identify any pokemon they didn't recognize and record data.

Gary and Ash exchanged nods, then Ash walked over to his house to pack up and say goodbye.

Delia Ketchum greeted her son with a sympathetic look, thinking that Ash had been turned away by Professor Oak. "Ash, you see, you can't become a trainer until you're ten."

"Actually mom… I did become a pokemon trainer!" Delia had a look of complete shock.

"You have to be ten to be a real pokemon trainer. You aren't ready!" Delia protested.

"We didn't get the usual starter pokemon; instead Professor Oak let us choose random eggs from the PC. Each time we catch a wild pokemon, we can trade it in for another egg. It's not really a rule that you can't be a pokemon trainer until you're ten. Please, just let me go on my journey, okay?" Ash pleaded.

Delia sighed, before nodding, "I'll go pack your bags." She told him quietly, hugging him, "I couldn't be more proud of you…" Delia said.

A few minutes later, Ash had a fully packed bag, and waved to his mom as he ran over to Gary, who was already packed.

"So you're finally ready, you Slowpoke. Just take these quickly." Gary handed him 10 pokeballs. "Now we can go to Viridian City."

Ash nodded, and the pair took off down to Route 1.

After a while, Gary stopped running; Ash looked back at him questioningly. "What is it? We have to get to Viridian City, don't we?"

"No, don't you remember what gramps said? On every route we can catch a pokemon and trade it in for another egg. This is a perfect chance to get some more strong pokemon!" Gary struck one of his trade mark poses.

Ash nodded in anticipation, "Alright then, let's go!"

They both searched around for some Rattatas and Pidgeys; there were plenty to be found in the wooden fields of Route 1.

Ash decided to battle a Rattata, while Gary decided he wanted the challenge of taking on a Pidgey, even with his Skorupi's type disadvantage.

Even though he was only a novice pokemon trainer, Ash was eager to claim his first win. He took Larvitar's pokeball off his belt and pressed the button to summon it in a flash of light. "Let's do this! Larvitar I choose you! Use bite!"

Larvitar charged right at the Rattata and bit it, causing it to shriek in pain. The Rattata retaliated with tackle, sending Larvitar to the ground.

"No! Larvitar! Use bite again!" Ash suddenly realized that he didn't know any of Larvitar's moves other than bite. 'I'm in trouble if I can't beat Rattata with a few bites. I really hope Gary is doing better than I am!' Ash thought with concern.

Larvitar charged towards Rattata once more, but this time, it did it smarter. Larvitar went around Rattata and bit it from behind, nearly taking its tail off

The Rattata could barely stand, but it used a quick attack to dash into Larvitar.

Ash's Larvitar grunted from the pain but got up; still, it couldn't take more than a few more hits.

Rattata prepared for another quick attack, but was stopped by Ash, who threw a pokeball at it, catching it.

"Great job, Larvitar!"Ash walked towards his Larvitar and used a potion to heal it up, then looked up and saw that Gary had just finished his battle.

"That was a tough one…" Gary grimaced, before clenching his fists, "A Pidgey shouldn't have been hard at all, but maybe using a bug type wasn't the best strategy..." He calmed down a bit. "Let's just go to Viridian City."

They finished the walk to Viridian City without further incident; when they got there they immediately went to the pokemon center and healed their pokemon.

"Gary, cheer up! We can get another pokemon and then check what moves Larvitar and Skorupi have."

"Okay, it's just that I had way too tough of a time against a _pidgey_." Gary said, "I guess sitting here won't do anything." Gary got up and went to the PC. "Can I choose my egg first?" Gary asked Ash, who nodded.

"I will choose the… 13th egg." Gary got the egg and touched it. The pokemon was a… Pachirisu… and 8 rare candies? "Huh? Why are these here?"

"I think those are for raising the hatched egg to the level the other pokemon was at." Gary nodded at the explanation.

Ash walked up to the PC and took the 34th egg. He touched it and it was a… Huh?

He pulled out the pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

 **Froakie, the Bubble Frog pokemon. It is part of the Water 1 egg group. The height is 1'00" and it weighs 15.4 lbs.** **It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings. This pokemon knows the moves: Pound, Growl, Mud Sport, and Camouflage!**

"Wow! This pokemon seems pretty good-! Wait, what?" Ash stopped as they looked at the color of the Froakie in the pokedex and his Froakie.

"That's strange…" Gary muttered, "Why is your pokemon like that?"

"I don't know-! What, is this a shiny?!" Ash asked in disbelief.

"No! It can't be!" Gary yelled, "A shiny pokemon from the second hatch? That's unbelievable!" Gary was extremely jealous that _he_ didn't get the shiny pokemon.

Ash got a really dumb idea, "Well, what if the Froakie in the pokedex is shiny? And this one is normal?"

Gary facepalmed at the thought, "No, because then it would probably show the shiny form of all the pokemon in the 'dex, but that would mean _every_ egg we've hatched was shiny. I think if they were, gramps would have had a much bigger reaction."

Ash was silent for a moment, "Oh."

Ash and Gary realized that they still had to move on and get to all of the gyms, so they stopped talking about the shiny. They proceeded to feed their new pokemon the rare candy, until they reached level 9.

 **This Pokemon wants to learn the following moves: Bubble and Quick Attack. Would you like to replace any moves for these?**

Ash thought about it, "Froakie seems to be kind of speedy, so I think that he should have that kind of moveset! I want to replace pound with quick attack! Then replace growl with bubble! It would be good to have a STAB move."

The pokedex gave a beep to indicate that Froakie had forgotten the old moves and learned new ones.

"Since this town doesn't have a gym, we should go to Pewter City, and catch two more pokemon on the way." Gary told Ash. "That Froakie could be useful for _you_ , but in my battles, I won't have any useful pokemon. Skorupi is a poison bug and Pachirisu is an electric type; they don't have many type advantages, and poison is _weak_ to rock. With a rock ground type and a water type, you have more advantages at the moment." He analyzed.

"Don't worry! Like you said, we can both catch some more pokemon. Now let's see what moves these pokemon have." Gary nodded and pulled out the pokedex.

Ash did so too and scanned his Larvitar.

 **This pokemon knows the moves: Bite, Leer, Dragon Dance, and Iron Defense!**

Gary nodded at Larvitar's moveset, "Wow, Ash! That pokemon has some strong moves." He said, taking out his pokedex to scan Skorupi.

 **This pokemon knows the moves: Bite, Poison Sting, Confuse Ray, and Agility!**

"My Skorupi knows some pretty powerful moves too." Gary said, scanning Pachirisu.

 **This pokemon knows the moves: Growl, Quick Attack, Charge, and Iron Tail!**

Gary frowned, "This pokemon doesn't have too many good moves, but they _could_ be useful… Charge… but no special or electric attacks… Growl could be used to stall… Iron Tail… but attack is its lowest base stat… and I guess Quick Attack could work until Pachirisu learns something better. Well I will really have to work on this."

"Eh, let's go to Pewter City," said Gary.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, we're on Route Two; there should be some more pokemon that we can catch." As always, it was pretty simple to find some wild pokemon; all you had to do was look in some tall grass.

Gary looked around, wanting to get some more pokemon.

What else could he do? His pokemon were kind of weak, especially his Skorupi. It was barely any stronger than a Weedle.

"Alright, I guess I should send in Skorupi so that it will gain more experience." Gary was planning ahead, as he sent out Skorupi at the Nidoran he had found.

"Skorupi, use confuse ray!" Gary commanded.

Skorupi charged up a confuse ray and blasted the Nidoran, causing it to recoil. After shaking its head, the Nidoran tried to run towards the Skorupi, but tripped over some tree roots and slid into the dirt instead.

"Alright! Now! Set it up with an agility and then a poison sting!" Gary yelled.

Skorupi did as commanded, using agility to move faster than before, and lunging at the Nidoran with a poison sting.

"Amazing work Skorupi!" Gary called, throwing a pokeball at it… Gary waited for the click to confirm the pokemon had been tamed… but the pokeball rocked back and forward, then burst open. Nidoran had gotten out! "Huh?!"

"I guess that our battle isn't over!" The Nidoran prepared to use a double kick. "SKORUPI! Use agility and dodge!" Skorupi moved even faster, almost hard to see.

Nidoran charged towards the Skorupi to attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Gary, "SKORUPI! USE AGILITY ONCE MORE!"

Gary's Skorupi went even faster, starting to trail after images.

The Nidoran jumped up and attacked, but Skorupi was fast enough to dodge it!

"Let's do this!" Gary called, "Use bite!"

Skorupi left the spot where it once, then bit the Nidoran.

"Keep it there!" Said Gary, throwing a pokeball at the Nidoran. It shook… and did it a second time… and then it finally clicked! "Yeah! We did it!"

Skorupi smiled as its looked at their trainer… they were going to become good friends.

"Hey! Ash, we have to go to Viridian Forest so we can catch our next pokemon!"

From where he was, Ash nodded and ran toward Gary.

"That was an intense battle!" Ash said to Gary.

"Yeah, it sure was!" The two both went walking towards Viridian Forest… But when they got there a trainer approached them.

"Hey! You! I want to battle! You just started, right? That means we're on the same level!" The little kid shouted.

Ash smirked, "Alright right then! Let's battle!" Ash said, getting excited for a battle.

He sent out his shiny Froakie, wanting to see how strong it was.

The other trainer on the other hand… was a bit more anti-climatic. "I choose you! Metapod!"

"...You aren't serious, are you?" Ash asked.

"Or course I'm serious!" The kid yelled.

Ash shrugged and told Froakie to use quick attack.

Froakie charged towards the opposing Metapod, which was flung past the little kid into a tree, fainting. Oblivious of the situation, the kid carried on as though the Metapod were still in perfect shape. "Yeah! Metapod! You were able to survive the hit; you're amazing!" The little kid called out, "I always knew that you would be able to survive!"

Ash and Gary were silent for a moment; this kid was definitely weird.

"Um… You do realize that it's knocked out, right?" Ash asked the child.

"What?! I won't listen to your lies!" The kid yelled.

"It's a _Metapod_. How can you _not_ see that it's unconscious?" Ash asked, this kid wasn't really that smart.

Suddenly, the kid had tears in his eyes, "Y-You monster!" The kid's tears came flooding out of his eyes. "You've killed my best friend!"

Ash's eyes widened when he realized that this kid thought it was dead. "W-Wait! It's not dead! It's just unconscious!" Ash said, not wanting to get the attention of Officer Jenny, who was close by. He looked relieved when she went away.

"Look kid, what are you doing? And why are you acting like an official trainer?" Gary asked the crying child.

"W-Well! You aren't official either! Neither of you look tall enough to be 10! Therefore, you two can't be actual trainers!" The kid said, trying to take the attention away from him.

Ash pulled out a red pokedex, while Gary pulled out a blue one. "We are actually official trainers. We just didn't get starter pokemon, and chose some other pokemon instead." Gary half lied. "I'm also the Professor's grandson, while Ash's mom is a close friend of his."

"O-Oh… I'm sorry. My name is Ethan, and I was pretending to be a trainer because I'm tired of being picked on… I thought I could get some more respect by acting like a trainer… I stole a pokeball from the Professor and caught a Metapod…"

"Hey, look. You shouldn't steal from Professors. But, since you already have a pokemon, why don't you ask Professor Oak for a pokedex and become a trainer! You could be like our rival!" Ash said to Ethan to give him confidence, which Ethan looked surprised at. He thought he wasn't a good pokemon trainer.

"You… think I can become a real trainer? Even your rival?" Ethan asked.

Ash smiled, "Yeah! You can do it!"

Ethan smiled, "Wow! Y-You really believe in me! Thanks! I'll go talk to him right now!"

Ethan collected his Metapod and hurried off to Professor Oak's lab. "Hey, you know, that was a nice kid, I really hope he will become an amazing rival." Ash said.

"Me too. Now let's go to Viridian Forest!" Gary said to Ash, who nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Gary were looking around, wanting to set up their team as quickly as possible.

By chance, Ash noticed a spot not too far off, where sunbeams were converging through the forest canopy. When he went over to investigate, he stepped into a glade with a large, glowing stone in the center, and what appeared to be a small cave at the opposite end.

"Huh?" Ash asked, "Hey! Gary! Come check this out! There's some weird stone here! And it's glowing!" Ash called.

Gary came over. "Huh, that's strange. Maybe gramps can tell us what this thing is. Or wait, do you think there might be some clues in that cave over there?" Gary walked around Ash, towards the other side of the clearing.

"Hey! What if there's something dangerous in there?" Ash panicked. "You can't go into that place without light!"

Gary paused for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it's too bad we didn't get the starter pokemon. A Charmander's tail flame would make a perfect torch. Oh well, I have a flashlight in my backpack... huh?"

As the young trainers reached the cave entrance, they noticed that instead of being pitch black, the interior was glowing, like the stone in the center of the glade. Gary's eyes widened. "I know we're supposed to catch pokemon and trade them to gramps for eggs, but can we look at this first?" Ash nodded.

When the boys stepped inside, they found veins of the glowing stone running throughout the floor and walls of the cave. There were also strangely familiar carvings on the far wall. Ash got a look of shock on his face. "Gary, is that the Unknown alphabet? This means that we've found ancient ruins!"

Gary stepped closer, and tried to make sense of the carvings. Thanks to his grandfather, the aspiring pokemon trainer had studied some of the ancient language, though he hadn't expected to actually use it.

"Hmm... M-E-G-A...? Wait, there's more. "E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N... Mega evolution? What's that?" As Gary pondered the words on the wall, he noticed a nearby pedestal with a stone tablet on top. He picked it up, and saw more of the Unknown alphabet, but some of the carvings were too worn away for him to decipher. "This is pretty long. I should read this slowly… Hide… Alakazite… Bond… Mentor and pokemon… Orders from higher…Sciz-... ite... locat-... near the Aerodactyl-.." That was all of the tablet that Gary could read; the rest was too badly damaged.

Gary looked back at the wall, and saw some additional carvings around the edges that he had missed the first time, because parts were crumbling and faded. There were sentence fragments he couldn't quite make out, as well as a few carvings that looked more like images than words... maybe primitive maps? He took out a camera and photographed everything, so that he could try to figure out what it all meant later.

Gary put the camera back in his bag, along with the stone tablet; he had all the information he needed for now. "Come on, we have to catch some pokemon; it would be a waste not to!" Gary told Ash.

The two of them left the cave and resumed their hunt. However, what pokemon they encountered made things anti-climatic... a Metapod and a Kakuna. These were both weak pokemon; being just cocoons, they couldn't really do much, even though they would eventually evolve into much stronger pokemon, Butterfree and Beedrill.

Ash and Gary sighed. They didn't mind having easy catches... but they wouldn't be able to get much training for their pokemon this way.

Larvitar came out from his pokeball and simply used bite, and the Metapod was already close to fainting. Ash half-heartedly threw a pokeball at it; one shake and it clicked shut.

Gary decided that even though it wouldn't be that much experience, an easy win like this would give his Pachirisu some progress towards learning better moves, so he summoned it. Even with Pachirisu's low attack, a pair of Iron Tails was enough to bring the Kakuna down to the point where it could be captured.

"Gary… let's go…" Ash was pretty disappointed by the "fight", if it could even be called that.

The first thing Ash and Gary noticed when they got to Pewter City was a tower with a pokeball symbol on it. However they had things they needed to do, so they ignored it and went to the pokemon center to heal up, and trade the Metapod and Kakuna for more eggs.

Ash touched the first egg… it was a… Lillipup?

The novice trainer looked confused, "Where's this pokemon from?" Ash asked.

He took out his pokedex to scan the unknown pokemon.

 **This is Lillipup, the puppy pokemon. They are native to the Unova region.**

"Wow! A pokemon from the Unova region! That's pretty cool!" Ash exclaimed, scanning again to see what moves it knew.

 **This pokemon knows the moves: Pursuit, Endure, Thunder Fang, and Ice Fang!**

"Hmm… I think I can work with this!" Ash took the rare candies and leveled up his new puppy.

"Hey! Gary!" Ash called Gary over to where he was.

"Why don't you get the next egg? I can wait!" Ash said to Gary.

"Alright, I guess I can." Gary pulled out the 46th egg. Gary touched it and it soon hatched into a… Scyther!

 **Scyther, the Mantis pokemon. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokemon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.**

 **NOTE: Scyther will not evolve by training; they will only evolve if they are traded with a metal coat.**

Gary frowned, why should _he_ have to trade his pokemon? He was the grandson of Professor Oak.

"Hey! Relax Gary!" Ash saw that Gary had frowned about having to trade for an evolution. "Let's just hatch the next eggs, alright." Gary nodded, still a bit unhappy.

Ash took the 7th egg on display, he placed it on a table in the pokemon center, and touched it… the egg shook, until two white and brown insectoid legs poked through and the egg broke open to reveal a Nincada!

"Woah…" Ash muttered in awe; this pokemon looked pretty cool.

 **Nincada, the trainee pokemon. Nincada lives underground. It uses its sharp claws to carve the roots of trees and absorb moisture and nutrients. This Pokémon can't withstand bright sunlight so avoids it.**

"I hope they're strong!" Ash scanned the pokemon again without waiting.

 **This pokemon knows the moves: Feint Attack, Harden, Scratch, and Bug Buzz!**

Ash took the ten rare candies and leveled it up, the pokedex responded to this action.

 **This pokemon wants to learn the moves: Leech Life and Sand Attack!**

"Uh… replace Scratch with Leech Life and Harden with Sand Attack." Ash told the device. To signify that it had learned the moves, the pokedex beeped. "It's your turn now." Ash said to Gary.

Gary chose the 16th egg on display in the PC, when he touched it, an amazing bright light emerged. His eyes widened, this pokemon was going to be strong! Yes! This pokemon was going to be a- flopping fish that was on the ground.

Gary growled a bit. "Out of all the things I could get! I have to get some random fish!" Gary muttered, pulling out the pokedex.

"I bet this pokemon won't even have a good evolution…" Gary muttered, not knowing how wrong he was.

 **Feebas, the fish pokemon. While Feebas's body is in tatters, it has a hardy and tenacious life force that enables it to live anywhere. However, this Pokémon is also slow and dimwitted, making it an easy catch.**

 **NOTE: Feebas will only evolve if there beauty is maxed out of they are traded with a Prism Scale.**

"Really?! It is the _fish_ pokemon, nothing else! It is a _fish_. And really, _beauty_? How can this… this _thing_ get beautiful?!" Gary shouted while fuming.

Someone who had noticed what Gary said walked over, she was about the age you had to be in order to get a starter pokemon to become a trainer, and by the looks of it, she was.

"Hi." She said, not knowing to much about the situation. "You seem to be mad about having to evolve a pokemon by beauty?" Gary nodded, wondering what she was getting at. "I'm sort of a contest star, I compete in them, I'm here for vacation. If you need to raise a pokemon's beauty, you have to buy or make pokeblocks." She explained, "By the looks of it. You don't have any, if you want I can give you a pokeblock kit, beauty cubes, and berries." Offered the girl.

Gary was still a bit mad, but they accepted the kind offer and took the items.

"Fine. I'll need to evolve this thing anyways." Gary said grumpily.

The girl frowned, "... I'm Leaf…" She said, "Anyways… I have to be going." Leaf went out of the pokemon center.

"She was nice." Ash commented.

"..." Gary was silent for a moment, he looked back at the pokeblock kit he was given, he opened it up, there was already 3 beauty pokeblocks. Also, there was a small Berry Blender. "Yeah… She was." Gary muttered.

He looked towards the PC, "I'm going to contact gramps to ask him about the ruins and whatever 'mega evolution' is."

Ash nodded and they went to the PC that was behind them.

Gary started to activate the calling system.

The screen went to a call with a lab as a background, a voice was there. "Hm? Who could possible be calling me now…?" Professor Oak walked into the range of the camera.

"Oh! Boys! You made it to Viridian City! I'm so impressed!" The Professor told them.

Ash had a nervous laugh while Gary just smirked. "Actually gramps, I've already made it to Pewter City!" He boasted to his grandpa.

"Really? That's very impressi-!" Professor Oak was cut off by Ash.

"Huh?" Ash asked, "What about me? We both made it here!"

"Yeah, yeah, not impressed." Gary shrugged it off, "Anyways, I was also able to find some ancient ruins on my own. I've already translated all the ruins!"

Ash was flabbergasted for a moment, "I was the one who found all of it! And you didn't translate all of it! You just read some of it and took pictures of the rest!"

The Professor tried calming them down, "Boys, please. Let me hear what you're both saying. Now, what was it about ancient ruins?" He asked.

Gary spoke, "We found some ruins in the Viridian Forest, there was also some weird stone." Gary informed the Professor.

Professor Oak had taken out a notebook and was writing some things down, "I see, this is very interesting, I might have to take a look myself. Can you tell me what you translated?"

The aspiring pokemon trainer nodded, "It's something about 'mega evolution', or at least I think. It also said something about hiding an 'alakazite' and a… 'scizorite'?" Gary said.

Professor Oak's eyes widened, "This is an amazing discovery!"

Gary looked confused, "What's so amazing about it? And you didn't tell me about mega evolution before, so what is it?"

"Mega evolution is a temporary evolution that can only be activated if the trainer and pokemon are holding a specific stone for a certain species, and only some pokemon can mega evolve." Professor Oak explained, "I'm not really that knowledgeable about it, if you want to know more information then I'll contact Professor Sycamore. He's the Kalos region professor."

Gary thought about it for a moment, "Can you send us a list of what pokemon can mega evolve and which pokemon the stone we found is used for?" He asked.

Professor Oak nodded, "Both of those tasks should be relatively easy, I just need to look at some of Professor Sycamore's files and you to show me the stone."

Ash pulled out the stone from his pocket and gave it to Gary, who held it up to give the Professor a better view of the stone.

Professor Oak thought about the design while looking through a folder for mega stones on the computer. "This is an Alakazite. I'm sure of it, though it won't be useful unless either one of you hatches an Abra egg."

"Well, there isn't really that big of a chance either of us will hatch one of them, right?" Ash asked from where he was. The Professor nodded in response to the question. "Why don't you take it then? We can just take it if either of us get an Alakazam!" Ash suggested.

The Professor rubbed his chin before he nodded, "Hm, yes that could work. I could even try to mega evolve my Alakazam to see the results and to study mega evolution." He said, "Alright, send it over by asking Nurse Joy to transfer it."

Gary nodded, "Bye gramps." Gary said as he turned off the video call and walked over to Nurse Joy.

She smiled at him, "Ah, hello! Would you like to heal your pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

Gary shook his head, "No thanks, I want to send something to my grandfather Professor Oak." He handed her the mega stone.

Nurse Joy took the stone and went over to a machine so she could transfer it to him.

The machine made a few beeping noises after Nurse Joy told it who to send it to and give it the mega stone.

Nurse Joy turned around and smiled, "The item should be transferred!" Soon she saw Ash and Gary were starting to leave the pokemon center. "Oh! You're already leaving?" She asked them.

Ash turned around, "Yeah, why do you ask?" Nurse Joy walked over to them and gave them both one disk and an ID sort of card.

"What are these for?" Ash asked, not getting why Nurse Joy wanted them to have the items.

"The people who run pokemon centers and poke marts have decided to start using some ideas that just seem to be a lot more efficient!" Nurse Joy told them, "This," she held up a disk like the ones she gave the pokemon trainers, "is a blank CD." She put down the blank CD and pulled out the ID sort of card, "And this here is a pokestop card. We have set up buildings all around the region, with these you can register yourself to get items every time you go to one of these buildings! Though you will have to pay $3,000 every month." Gary and Ash looked a bit worried about the high amount of money they would have to use, Nurse Joy saw this,

"Don't worry! You can sell items from the pokestops! This will earn back a lot of money! Also, you two are pokemon trainers, that means you get money from the government depending on your tier!" Nurse Joy told them, completely confusing them.

"What do you mean by tiers?" Ash asked.

"Huh? Oh, you must not know about all of that, let me explain." Nurse Joy cleared her throat, "When you are a pokemon trainer, you are in one of five tiers. Tier number five is your average kid, nothing to special, they will get a small salary. Tier number four are medcore pokemon trainers with pokemon strong enough to possibly beat a gym, they get a small salary, but bigger than the last tier. Tier number three are experienced trainers with high level pokemon, they get a medium salary. Tier number two are very experienced trainers with very high level pokemon, they get a medium salary but much larger than the last tier. Tier number one is the highest tier you can get, at this point you're probably at the ranking of an elite four member, they get large salaries." Nurse Joy paused so that Gary and Ash could process the information given.

"That's a lot of stuff to take in…" Gary muttered. "Well at least it won't be a waste of money."

Ash and Gary said goodbye as they walked out of the pokemon center, they thought they were going to head straight to the gym but Gary paused, but Ash didn't seem to notice and kept on walking.

"Wait!" Gary told Ash, who turned around and looked a bit confused.

"Why did we stop?" Ash asked Gary.

Gary pointed to the tower they saw before, "I'm pretty sure that the building right there is one of those poke stop things!"

"Oh, then I guess we should go in there then!" They both walked into the building, it had a standard pokeball design for the floor, white walls with blue lining, a registration machine, and an item machine.

Gary walked to the registration machine and put the poke stop card in a slot, this caused the machine's monitor to turn on.

He was confused as to what he was supposed to do in order to type his information, but then he saw a keyboard so he took it and started typing his information.

Afterwards, the machine slowly took the card out, but now it had his information on it.

Ash walked over and repeated what Gary did just with his own information.

Soon they both used the item machine to get there items.

Gary got TM31 Brick Break, TM13 Ice Beam, TM6 Toxic, TM41 Thunderpunch, and 5 pokeballs. After this, he started to think of what pokemon could learn which move, and what moves his pokemon's evolved forms could learn.

Ash used the machine and got TM40 Aerial Ace, TM30 Shadow Ball, TM27 Return, TM26 Earthquake, and 4 pokeballs. Though, unlike Gary, he didn't really think about which moves he was going to teach his pokemon, this caused him to be surprised when he saw Gary putting the TMs in an organized case.

"What are you doing with those?" Ash asked Gary.

"I forgot that you were so dumb." Gary said, making Ash growl.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Ash shouted, Gary taunted him in response, "What did it sound like to you?"

"You don't even know which of your pokemon can learn these moves, do you?" Gary asked him, knowing the answer. "You probably couldn't organize them anyways."

"How am I supposed to know which pokemon can learn which move?! In fact, how do you know which pokemon can learn which moves?!"

Gary just pulled out the pokedex, "You really asked that? We were given a device that allows us to scan a pokemon and learn what moves they can get, and I also have a brain that I can use, unlike some people." Gary got a giant smirk, "I bet you don't know who I'm talking about either."

"Well-!" Ash tried to think of something but nothing came to his head, "Gary… Can you help he organize these TMs?"

Gary was genuinely surprised by this. "Are you actually asking me to help you?" He was in disbelief that Ash would ever ask him for a favor.

Ash shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I am."

"I don't think that's ever happened before, and at this point I never thought you would ever ask me for help." Gary smirked, "Well, at least it's a good decision."

Ash frowned a bit at this. "Can you just help me already?"

Gary waved this off, "Fine, fine." He pulled out another case made for pokemon TM organizing. "Can you put all the TMs down?" Ash hesitated before putting the TMs down.

Gary looked at all the TMs, "Hmm… Aerial Ace… Shadow Ball… Return… and Earthquake." He thought about this for a moment. "These are actually quite good TMs."

He proceeded to open up the TM case as he organized the TMs, when he was done all of the TMs were separated under different labels.

The Aerial Ace TM was underneath a Froakie label, the Shadow Ball TM was under a Nincada label, the Return TM had been under a Lillipup label, and the last TM Earthquake was under a Larvitar label.

"So I guess the TMs underneath a label should be taught to that pokemon?" Gary nodded.

"Yes, but right now you should wait until you get more TMs to get a better strategy." Gary explained to Ash.

"Uh… okay! That makes sense!" Ash exclaimed.

Gary realized that Ash didn't really understand all of that but he ignored it anyways. "We should start making a plan for the Pewter City Gym." Ash hesitated before nodding. "Oh and just in case you need to know, I did some research and I think the gym leader has a Geodude and an Onix. Both of these pokemon are the same types, so they have the same weaknesses."

Gary paused for a moment and remembered they forgot to scan Feebas and Scyther for their moveset so he pulled out the pokedex and scanned Feebas… The results, were a bit shocking.

 **This pokemon knows the moves: Splash, Confuse Ray, and Dragon Pulse.**

This had shocked Gary, this fish knew Confuse Ray and Dragon Pulse? Though this shock hadn't lasted long as Gary started to smirk, this pokemon could go far.

The professor's grandson scanned Scyther next.

 **This pokemon know the moves: Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack, Night Slash, and Counter.**

He started to think about his plan again after this. "Hmm… Both of the gym leader's pokemon have a 2x weakness against steel so Pachirisu's Iron Tail could possibly work as a good way to lower health fast. Scyther knows both Vacuum Wave which is also 2x effective, and Counter, which can use twice the damage they were hit with… Also, both of these pokemon know quick attack so they could get a hit even if they are about to faint." Gary planned, these seemed like the best choices for a battle with the gym leader.

Ash was also thinking of a plan, even if he wasn't the best strategist. He was only a child after all.

"Uh… Lillipup know Ice Fang so I guess I could use that. And Froakie is good because they're a water type." That was really all Ash could think of.

After they were done thinking, they went to the Pewter City gym and opened its doors.

They looked and the gym leader was standing right there.

He looked at them. "Greetings, I am Brock. The Pewter City gym leader, which one of you will approach me first? I can tell by the pokeballs that you are both trainers." Brock said.

Ash stepped forward, "I want to battle you first!" He said with confidence.

Brock called for a referee. The referee started to explain the rules, "Both trainers can only use two pokemon during the battle, when all the pokemon of a trainer are defeated they lose the match."

Brock threw out Geodude while Ash sent out Lillipup.

The gym leader raised an eyebrow, "A Lillipup? It's strange to see a Unova pokemon here."

Ash smiled but then focused on the battle again. "Alright! Lillipup, use Ice Fang!"

Lillipup opened its mouth as their teeth started to turn into ice. Then it charged towards the Geodude and bit it.

The Geodude was in pain so it had threw Lillipup off.

"Hm, a strong attack, but not good enough! Geodude use Tackle!" Brock commanded.

Geodude lunged forward and slammed Lillipup back.

"Lillipup! Use Pursuit!" Ash told Lillipup. A shadow encased Lillipups hand as it punched the opposing Geodude.

Brock started to think, 'If he hit my Geodude with Ice Fang a few more times Geodude will faint. I can't let that happen.' Brock thought, "Geodude, use Defense Curl!"

Geodude started to glow as it raised its defenses by encasing itself in a blue sphere before coming out of it.

Ash was a bit surprised by this, but he thought it wouldn't matter too much. "Lillipup, don't be intimidated! Use Ice Fang!" Ash yelled to Lillipup.

For the second time, Lillipup had made its teeth Ice and ran at Geodude to bite it, but this time, Geodude wasn't affected as much.

This had caused Ash to start thinking. 'That move, defense curl…! It must increase its defenses!' He thought, 'I can't let that happen again!'.

He pointed towards Geodude, "Lillipup! Use Ice Fang on Geodude!" He shouted enthusiastically.

Brock had raised a brow at the command, "Why are you wasting your time? Geodude, use defense curl!" He commanded his pokemon, and again, Geodude encased itself in a blue sphere to raise its defense. Ash had a grimace on his face because of this, Lillipup was going to do even less damage now!

Ash calmed down and took a deep breath and then let it out. 'Alright, I need to plan this out… except I don't know how.' Ash started thinking harder, 'Ugh. Okay, maybe I can use Thunder Fan to- No, that wouldn't work. It wouldn't affect their pokemon… I don't have a plan for this!'

'I can't do anything here that would work besides just using the same attacks over and over again!'

His thoughts just made him more stressed, "U-Use Ice Fang!" Ash told Lillipup, stuttering when saying this.

Gary from where he was got confused, 'What is he doing? He's getting demolished here, and now he's stuttering to attack?'.

Lillipup performed an Ice Fang, but like before it did barely any damage to the foe Geodude.

Suddenly, Ash noticed something that sparked a bit of confidence, a tiny bit of ice on Geodude, not much, but it assured Ash that Geodude still had some form of weakness.

A plan instantly formed in his mind, a crazy plan, but still a plan.

"Lillipup! Use pursuit and ram Geodude to the ground!" He commanded, and when he did Brock was confused by the attack, did he think he found some way to hurt Geodude?

"No use." Brock said as Geodude did another Defense Curl, but as they did it, Lillipup jumped onto Geodude and made sure it couldn't get away.

Brock had a look of shock while Ash grinned, "Lillipup! Now use Ice Fang! With all your power!"

Lillipup's teeth began to freeze as it bit Geodude's arm specifically. Making it start to freeze to the floor, easily trapping Geodude from moving. This had caused Brock's eyes to widen.

"Geodude! Try and break out of the ice with tackle!" Brock commanded.

The half frozen Geodude attempted a tackle but it wasn't able to get the the ice.

Ash grinned again as he called another attack, "Alright! You know the routine! Lillipup, use Ice Fang again!"

The Geodude was too weak to survive another attack from Lillipup, so it had fainted and Brock had to recall it. "Hm… Impressive, you've managed to take out my Geodude… but you will not get past the next pokemon I send out!" Brock threw the next pokeball on his belt into the battle field and it opened up to reveal a giant snake with a body made of rocks that had somehow stuck together. "Go! Onix!"

Chapter 4

The moment Ash had seen the pokemon in front of him he realized he was going to have a harder time than he had thought.

"Lillipup! Don't be scared of it! It's just like the Geodude we can take it out!" Ash called to it.

Though Lillipup was still frightened by the foe's large size, Ash's words calmed it down a tiny bit… but encouragement wasn't going to win this battle.

Brock pointed at Lillipup, "Onix! Use Bind!" The large creature slithered towards Lillipup and tried to bind it by wrapping its own body around its foe. Lillipup was almost crushed by the attack but it had dodged the attack.

Ash, confidence fading after the attack, stuttered when calling out the next attack. "L-Lillipup, use Ice Fang!" Lillipup listened but as it was frightened it did less damage than it would normally do. In the end the Onix wasn't fazed.

"Hmph. You pokemon are weak, sending them into a gym while they are all in their puniest forms." Brock stated, "Although my pokemon are not fully evolved, they still have been trained enough to be useful." Brock started to analyse Lillipup, "Hmm, it seems that you have a Unova native pokemon." His eyes narrowed, "But the thing about that is the Kanto region can be considered a quite boring, like Unova it only has pokemon from its own region… And a flight to Unova and back would be too expensive to most people… So, I'm assuming that is a hatched egg… that was just born."

Ash was confused, "What are you getting at?" He asked with curiosity.

"What I'm getting at is that the pokemon in front of you is freshly born, meaning it has no battle experience and is most likely only strong because they have eaten a few rare candies, causing it to be stronger without having to gain battle experience.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Ash had seen the pokemon in front of him he realized he was going to have a harder time than he had thought.

"Lillipup! Don't be scared of it! It's just like the Geodude we can take it out!" Ash called to it.

Though Lillipup was still frightened by the foe's large size, Ash's words calmed it down a tiny bit… but encouragement wasn't going to win this battle.

Brock pointed at Lillipup, "Onix! Use Bind!" The large creature slithered towards Lillipup and tried to bind it by wrapping its own body around its foe. Lillipup was almost crushed by the attack but it had dodged the attack.

Ash, confidence fading after the attack, stuttered when calling out the next attack. "L-Lillipup, use Ice Fang!" Lillipup listened but as it was frightened it did less damage than it would normally do. In the end the Onix wasn't fazed.

"Hmph. You pokemon are weak, sending them into a gym while they are all in their puniest forms." Brock stated, "Although my pokemon are not fully evolved, they still have been trained enough to be useful." Brock started to analyse Lillipup, "Hmm, it seems that you have a Unova native pokemon." His eyes narrowed, "But the thing about that is the Kanto region can be considered a quite boring, like Unova it only has pokemon from its own region… And a flight to Unova and back would be too expensive to most people… So, I'm assuming that is a hatched egg… that was just born."

Ash was confused, "What are you getting at?" He asked with curiosity.

"What I'm getting at is that the pokemon in front of you is freshly born, meaning it has no battle experience and is most likely only strong because they have eaten a few rare candies, causing it to be stronger without having to gain battle experience." Brock said to Ash. "By how your Lillipup was almost beaten by my Geodude using a few defense curls, it probably hasn't been trained properly. My pokemon and all the other gym leaders, people apart of the Elite Four, and Champions have all been trained in the correct ways. You haven't trained your pokemon at all, if you even knew how to do that correctly." He looked at Ash, "I can tell the you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed just by looking at your face."

Ash wasn't bothered by the insult and just wanted to stop this banter. "So? My pokemon and I will beat you!" Ash said confidently, "Now let's get back to the match with a Pursuit!" Lillipup used Pursuit on the Onix but it wasn't able to do much damage.

"Hmph, that move won't win you this match. Now, use Bind!" Brock commanded, Onix did so. It's body binding Lillipup as it growled in pain.

"No! Lillipup, try to escape and use ice fang!" Lillipup's teeth froze as it bit the Onix, doing much more damage than the Pursuit that had been previously used.

The Onix's Bind continued as it fainted the Lillipup. "See?" Brock asked. "Your Lillipup was easily beaten by a weak move from my Onix."

Ash was saddened that Lillipup couldn't continue to fight but they returned Lillipup to their pokeball. "Alright then!" Ash grabbed the next pokeball, "I choose you Froakie! Get ready for battle!" He said as he threw the pokeball in the air, when the pokemon was released from the ball, a

"This pokemon won't make a difference. Onix! Use tackle!" Onix did so but Froakie, standing confidently, dodged the attack.

Ash thought of what move to use because just dodging wasn't going to win this for him. "Alright, Froakie, we can win this! Use bubble." Froakie's mouth soon had lots of bubbles in them until it shot the bubbles out to attack Onix.

"Follow it up with a quick attack!" The frog ran towards Onix as a stream of air passed around it while it rammed itself in order to attack its foe.

Onix was pushed back but Brock had told it to use screech so it could also push its opponent back away from it. Brock was surprised that the Froakie actually had held great strength, much more powerful than the Lillipup his Geodude had fought.

"We can do this!" Ash thought of what move to use. "Let's attack with another quick attack!" Froakie was preparing to use another quick attack but Brock intercepted this by telling Onix to use bing so it could stop Froakie while it was attacking.

Froakie was hurt but it prevailed and used bubble instead. Onix was in bad shape, it was most likely going to faint after a few bubbles and maybe a quick attack.

While the battle was going on, Gary felt like they were watching an action movie. "This is strangely more exciting than I thought it would be, I expected this to be a complete stomp from Brock, but I guess not. Anyways," Gary smirked, "I guess if he got stuck here I would be dragged down with him because of the rules my gramps had explained to us. So this isn't that much of a disappointment even if it would be pretty funny to see him lose to the first gym." He said to himself with arrogance.

Back on the battlefield, Froakie used quick attack so it could escape the bind while dealing damage. This could only do half of what was wanted, it was still stuck in the binding.

Brock had caught on to the fact that his own pokemon was close to fainting, so they had decided to have Onix use defense curl. This could probably make the Onix last longer, possible enough to beat the Froakie.

"Oh no!" Ash panicked when he saw the defense curl. "Froakie! Use bubble with all the strength you have." The bubble used had been a critical, making it much more powerful than the move that he had used last. Because of this Onix, again, only need one of two more hits to beat.

This had caused Brock to frown, it seemed he was going to lose this and using defense curl was only going to extend the battle if it kept on going on like this.

Ash thought Brock was going to command his Onix to use an attack until he raised his hand to the referee, when the said referee saw this gesture he was surprised. "A-are you sure you want to forfeit?"

"Yes, I know I can't win this battle. Would you please bring the gym badge to me?" Brock asked him.

"Y-yes sir." The referee brought him a case containing the gym badge. When he got this, the referee walked back to his position while Brock had walked over to Ash and gave him the badge.

"This was a good battle. I hope that the friend of yours is a challenge as well. Unfortunately, you fainting my pokemon means that I have to heal up and it is almost night so the gym will be closed." Brock said. Afterwards Ash and Gary had stayed in an Inn for the night.

When they woke up they both headed straight for the gym, when they were in it they saw Brock, completely prepared, already on their side of the field.

Gary was purely confident in the idea that if Ash could beat him, so could he. He sent in Feebas to fight the Geodude that Brock sent in.

He started the battle off with a dragon pulse, this had caused massive damage, much more than what the lillipup did.

Geodude was already close to fainting, the dragon pulse was to strong. This was the reason Brock was surprised, but he shook off the surprise. "Use tackle!" Geodude tried to hurt Feebas, but the attack was dodged and then Feebas countered with a confuse ray.

"Gr… Use tackle again!" Brock commanded, but because of the confusion Geodude fell over and hit itself.

"Easy." Gary smirked, as Feebas performed a dragon pulse to beat the Geodude.

During this, Ash had been completely shocked about how easily Feebas took out Geodude! He probably wouldn't need his second pokemon to face Onix!

"Go! Onix!" Brock commanded. Brock had no hesitation and instantly told Onix to use bind.

"A simple binding won't change the outcome of this battle." Gary said to Brock. "Use confuse ray!"

"Close your eyes Onix! Don't stare into the ray!" Brock was to late as Onix had already become confused.

"Now! Follow it up with a dragon pulse!" Feebas had a large amount of energy form in their mouth, expelling in the form of a dragon to attack, but suddenly Onix snapped out of confusion and dodged while also performing a tackle. The attack was a one hit knock out because of the damage from bind.

"Hm..." Gary took out the pokeball for skorupi. "Skorupi! Get into battle formation!" He said as he tossed the ball into the field.

"Use agility!" He told skorupi. When skorupi did this, a red aura flared around then for a bit to signify their speed boost.

"Onix, use bind!" Brock said, preparing part one of their strategy.

Skorupi looked angry after the attack but then they used Bite to attack.

"It's time for the strategy! Use bide!" Brock called, causing Onix to get into a position to store energy.

Gary narrowed his eyes at this, "I see… He used Bind for the constant damage and then started to charge up a bide but the bind makes up for the lose of moves… interesting." Gary thought.

"But now it's time for me to win!" "SKORUPI! Start with confuse ray and follow up with two bites!" Skorupi did the attacks, but then prepared to be attacked by the bide. Onix unleashed all of its power into the attack, Skorupi barely stood up, but then once again attacked with a final bite, causing the Onix to faint as Gary one the match.

The referee called out the winner. "Gary Oak has one the battle! He is declared the winner and gets the badge of this gym!" He said, giving the badge to Gary.

Gary smiled, satisfied of the work he had done in the match


End file.
